Top of the World
by rainlightautumn
Summary: There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard, disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow. Think I broke the wings off that little song bird-he's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now. ProwlxJazz.


**Title:** Top of the World**  
Summary**: "There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard, disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow. Think I broke the wings off that little song bird-he's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now."**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.  
**Author's Notes: ** Life's kind of sucky right now, so the angst bunny attacked with a vengeance. This is a continuation of one of my song meme drabbles, "Almost Lover." It is included just to refresh memories/in case you didn't read "Dreaming Through the Noise". Warning for discussion of character death.

The title is from the song "Top of the World" by the Dixie Chicks. I don't know why, but I think this song fits Prowl and Jazz. Even if you don't think it does, you should listen to it. It's beautiful.

From **Almost Lover** (Pre 2007 movieverse)

_"Clever trick," Jazz whispered. Prowl's optic ridges creased and he made as if to speak again, but Jazz shook his head and raised his hand to trace his fingertips on Prowl's face plates. "No, clearly us being together would make you unhappy. And I'd never want to see you unhappy." He looked down and, so low that Prowl couldn't be sure what he said, Jazz murmured, "I thought you'd want the same for me." The saboteur looked back up at the tactician and smiled. It was sad and hurt. It was final. "So. Good bye, Prowl. I'll never forget." He dropped his hand, turned his back, and walked away. Prowl never felt so empty in his entire life._

**Top of the World **(Post 2007 movie)

Bluestreak slowly approaches the mech sitting on the ground. Prowl had left the base after giving his (very long) report to Prime, and everyone had let him. But the tactician had been gone for a while, so Bluestreak took off to find him.

He reaches Prowl's side and sits down. The silence between them is heavy.

Prowl speaks, and his voice is calm and nonchalant. "We weren't lovers."

Bluestreak looks at his mentor. "Prowl?"

At Bluestreak's startled glance, Prowl clarifies. "I know everyone thought we were. We almost were. And he tried. Oh, how he tried. But I kept putting him off, citing the unpredictability of the war. He always said that we never knew how much time we had left, so we should make the best of what was left. He said that...that love makes us stronger. I always walked away from those arguments. I was too _scared_," the word is spat out bitterly, "to get involved with someone so completely."

Prowl is quiet for a moment, and Bluestreak sits there uncertainly.

"Then," Prowl starts, his voice less steady, "Then I signed up to lead a team to search for the Allspark. He asked if I had any room on my team. When I said-" He stops and reboots his vocalizer in a failed attempt to clear it. "When I said no, he just--just looked at me. He knew. I tried to explain, said that some time away from one another might do us well, and-" Prowl's voice is choked and filled with static, "and he saw right through me, and he was finally tired of trying. And he walked away." His voice breaks on the last word, and Bluestreak reaches out to touch Prowl's shoulder.

"After he left with Prime's unit, I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life." Prowl shutters his optics and lifts his head to the night sky. "When we received Prime's message, I thought that this was my chance. My chance to make everything right. But I can't, because he's not here. He's gone, _ripped in half_, and..." He drifts off, unable to complete his thought.

He is silent for a breem, and then, "I think the worst thing is that he died without knowing how much I truly loved him."

He crumples in on himself, doorwings drooped and legs pulled up close to his chassis. Prowl's body shakes, and he wishes he could cry.

Bluestreak finds himself at a loss of what to do. In the end, he just sits there, and prays that Prowl may find peace.


End file.
